


Повод для встречи

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна слишком часто приезжает в Варию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повод для встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Цвай, Opasen

В кабинете Занзаса Тсуне всегда не хватает света и воздуха. Голова сразу становится тяжёлой, и думается в разы медленнее. Впрочем, иногда это и к лучшему. Не самая плохая причина, на которую потом можно списать последствия. Тсуна не любит думать, что причина нужна только ему. Он каждый раз пытается найти для себя оправдание – и обычно это неплохо у него выходит. А иначе придётся признать, что происходящее между ним и Занзасом – не случайность. И даже не привычка. Но брать на себя ответственность за собственные чувства Тсуна пока не готов.

Занзас шелестит документами, а затем поднимает на него взгляд:  
– Не такие уж эти бумажки важные, мусор. Мог бы и прислать кого-нибудь, не тащиться лично.  
Тсуна судорожно стискивает переплетённые пальцы, пытаясь унять внезапную дрожь.  
– Когда дело касается тебя, я предпочитаю обходиться без посредников, – без вызова говорит он.  
Занзас тихо, хрипло смеётся, и от этого смеха у Тсуны внутри всё сжимается. К счастью, не от страха. Или к сожалению. Он до сих пор не решил.  
– Я польщен, Савада, – Занзас смотрит на него зло и весело, а затем размашисто ставит свою подпись на последнем листе договора. Захлопывает папку и бросает её на край стола.

В первую секунду Тсуна впадает в ступор, не понимая смысла происходящего. Сегодня всё не так, как всегда. Занзас не говорит, что не станет подписывать бумаги, не вызывает на словесный поединок, не начинает вести привычную игру, в которой Тсуна заранее готов проиграть. Бумаги подписаны, Занзас молча смотрит, прищурившись. И ещё. У Тсуны больше нет причин оставаться здесь.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и опасное, тягучее напряжение, вспыхнув, будто сверхновая, растекается в воздухе, просачивается под кожу. Обжигающей душной волной накатывает стыд, заливая краской, кажется, от макушки до пят. Тсуна силится что-то сказать – и не находит слов. И только чувствует, как дрожат пальцы и губы – то ли от бешенства, то ли от... обиды?

Тсуна не выдерживает. Поднимается и, подойдя ближе, останавливается у края стола. Забирает документы и замирает, не зная, что делать дальше. Не прямым же текстом говорить о том, зачем он сюда явился. Они ведь оба всё понимают, но, кажется, Занзасу надоел повторяющийся сценарий.

Тсуна молчит и ему кажется, будто он всё глубже тонет в каком-то ядовитом болоте.

Переминается с ноги на ногу, а затем поднимает жадный, выжидающий взгляд.

– Как же ты меня достал, тупой мусор, – почти рычит Занзас.

Всё происходит быстро. Занзас встаёт и, схватив его за лацканы пиджака, тянет к себе через стол; Тсуна полуобходит-полуперелезает через него, скидывая на пол ручки, бумаги, папки, стакан из-под виски, кажется, что-то ещё…  
Он прижимается к Занзасу всем телом и, пока его не успели уложить грудью на стол, кусает смуглую шею. Жадно проводит языком по шраму на щеке: несмотря на то, что его хватают за волосы, заставляя прекратить, он знает – Занзасу нравится. На самом деле, Тсуне хочется вылизать все шрамы на теле Занзаса, но времени на это никогда не хватает. И, говоря по правде, Тсуна этому даже немного рад.

Занзас с ним особо не церемонится: резко разворачивает к себе спиной, расстёгивает ремень и рывком стягивает брюки заодно с бельём.  
Тсуна стискивает зубы и едва сдерживает стон, когда шершавые ладони скользят по бёдрам. Жадно извивается, помогая себя раздеть, и прижимается поясницей к твёрдому члену в Занзасовых штанах. Ткань мешает и раздражает, и Тсуна заводит руку за спину, нетерпеливо дёргает массивную пряжку.  
Занзас коротко прихватывает его зубами за затылок, толкает на стол, наваливаясь сзади всем весом. Тсуна сорвано дышит, упираясь лбом о полированную столешницу, стискивает пальцами её край – и подаётся назад, когда в него проникают жёсткие пальцы.

Занзас наскоро растягивает Тсуну одной рукой; ладонью второй сильно, почти болезненно давит между лопатками, вынуждая замереть. Когда он, наконец, входит – одним сильным толчком, доставая, кажется, до горла – Тсуна, не сдерживаясь, стонет и прогибается, двигается навстречу.  
Занзас крепко, до синяков сжимает его бёдра; трахает быстро и жёстко – так, что ещё немного и станет больно. Но боли никогда нет. Занзас может причинить её, Тсуна знает. И знает, что Занзасу это не нужно – он предпочитает проявлять свою власть другим способом и слышать стоны удовольствия под собой.  
Он приподнимает Тсуну над столом и запускает обжигающе горячую ладонь под так и не снятую рубашку. Задирая её, гладит грудь, с силой проводя пальцами вдоль рёбер. А затем сжимает в ладони его член и выдыхает в затылок хрипло и коротко:  
– Савада...

Тсуна глухо стонет, почти теряет сознание от удовольствия и кончает, стискивая запястье Занзаса. Тот дёргает ворот его рубашки, оголяет шею и вцепляется зубами в изгиб, напоследок засаживая член ещё глубже, ещё сильнее. И через мгновение Тсуна чувствует себя свободным и пустым, а по его бёдрам медленно стекает остывающая сперма.

Завязав галстук, Тсуна приглаживает взъерошенные больше обычного волосы и досадливо морщится – виски и затылок влажные от пота.  
– Неужели эти бумажки настолько ценны? – раздаётся за спиной.  
– Конечно, – Тсуна резко обернувшись, натыкается на кривую ухмылку. Поджимает губы и, не говоря больше ни слова, забирает папку, направляясь к выходу.  
– Врать ещё не надоело, Савада? – негромко, но словно выстрелом бьёт в спину между лопаток.  
Тсуна замирает на мгновение возле приоткрытой двери, опустив голову, а затем, не оглядываясь, выходит.

В следующий раз его, широко улыбаясь, встречает Сквало. И в следующий тоже. И вообще, теперь именно Сквало – тот, кого Тсуна видит, приезжая с документами к Варии, каждый раз.  
Сквало говорит, что у него те же полномочия и он может подписать всё, что нужно, вместо Занзаса. Он смёется и советует Тсуне прекратить смотреть на него таким взглядом. Тсуна не уточняет, каким именно, но думает, что там наверняка отчётливо видна злость.

Спустя несколько недель Тсуна приезжает без предупреждения, без предварительного звонка и сразу же направляется в кабинет Занзаса. Коротко стучит и, не дожидаясь ответа, открывает дверь.  
Занзас стоит на балконе, спиной к нему – и не двигается с места, пока Тсуна подходит ближе.  
– Не знал, что ты куришь, – Тсуна останавливается перед порогом, прислоняется плечом к нагретой солнцем каменной стене.  
Занзас пропускает его реплику мимо ушей  
– Где бумаги, Савада? – он всё так же не оборачивается, и от насмешки в голосе хочется зажать уши.  
– Их нет, – просто отвечает Тсуна и отклоняется так, чтобы видеть профиль Занзаса. – Я здесь из-за тебя.  
Тот усмехается краем губ, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу.  
– Думаешь, это охуенно здравая мысль, Савада?  
– Вряд ли, – пожимает плечами Тсуна и смотрит на мелкие камешки и сухие листья, нанесённые ветром на балкон.  
Тсуне хочется сказать многое.  
«Разве я могу доверять тебе?», например. Или «Я сам иногда боюсь своих желаний» и «как же мне признаться в них себе, не говоря уже о тебе?» И даже, может быть, «Мне страшно, но я остаюсь».  
Пытаясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце, Тсуна медленно делает вдох-выдох.  
Он словно стоит на краю бездны, готовясь к прыжку; только будет ли страховка – неизвестно. Но, наверное, Тсуна готов рискнуть и проверить.  
– Мне надоело быть слабым, – честно произносит он вполголоса.  
И Занзас, наконец-то, оборачивается к нему.


End file.
